la promesa
by Cascabelita
Summary: tal vez no decir algunas cosas fuera lo mejor, facilmente te acostumbras a vivir con eso... pero cuando menos uno se lo espera te das cuentas de que ese secreto pudo haber sido la unica oportunidad para ser felices...(soy mala en esto, pero aun así espero que lean, porfavor)


Bueno… esta es mi primera publicación tan solo es un capítulo espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

**Tiempo:** 7° año (después de la guerra)

**Parejas:** Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson

Bueno aquí comenzamos.

Venia de la sala común de slythering, acabábamos de hacer un trabajo en pareja, el día era gris al igual que mi humor, no me sentía con ganas de hablar, era uno de esos días que lo que más deseas es no hablar, no convivir con nadie, y como mi amiga, Astoria, ya lo presentía se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de llamar a su novio, Draco, ósea mi mejor amigo para que pudiera tranquilizarme, lo que me hizo enfurecer, que se creía que yo necesitaba un niñero que me pudiera controlar si yo hacía o decía algo mal, que estupidez. Así que opte por comportarme de la manera más fría y seria, tan solo contestando sus preguntas con monosílabos o frases cortas o no contestaba, y claro, no podía faltar mi mirada gélida, esa que hacía que mis amigos se quedaran congelado, callados e hicieran lo que yo dijera. Solté una sonrisa carente de humor al acordarme de la cara que puso Astoria en la sala al verme de esa manera, obviamente nunca había sacado esa faceta de mí con ella y Draco se sorprendió pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Estaba caminando por unos de los jardines de ese gran castillo donde casi no transitaba la gente y ahora menos porque hacia frio y está empezando a llover. De repente lo vi, él, él chico que me lastimo, que se burló de mí y mis sentimientos, al chico que amé, amo y amare el resto de mi vida, pero aun así mi orgullo es tan grande que nunca voy a estar a su lado, él ya está con otra, pero a pesar de todo sufrimiento le di una oportunidad de explicarse por qué me había hecho tanto daño y así lo hizo explico todo menos mi duda más grande, y eso era saber si en algún momento realmente me amo. Ya estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su aroma mezclándose con el olor a tierra mojada, escuchar su respiración amortiguada por el sonido de las gotas lluvia y el fuerte viento que hacía temblar las ramas de los árboles, sus ojos verdes me estremecieron, la piel blanca de su cuello y sus cabellos negros provocaron un picor en mis manos por querer acariciarlos y es tan alto que tan solo logra intimidarme un poco, y tiemblo imperceptiblemente por la cercanía pero no se lo hago saber.

-disculpa- murmuro al chocar con él, con voz apagada, baja pero firme, por el acumulamiento de sentimientos que hay en mi garganta, intento pasar a un lado, pero me paralizo al sentir su mano rodeando mi muñeca. Observo su mano rodeando mi muñeca y no puedo evitar pensar que realmente se ven bien juntas, su piel color crema combina perfectamente con mi piel blanca. Alzo la mirada y me pierdo en ese bosque que son sus ojos, pero rápido salgo de mi transe.

-¿sí?- murmuro con voz demasiado baja para mi gusto. Él tan solo me observa y con un rápido movimiento me aprisiona, el árbol y su cuerpo ahora son mi cárcel. Para estos momentos mi respiración es agitada al igual que la suya, sus ojos no paran de viajar de mis ojos a mis labios y eso me pone más nerviosa y entonces me descubro a mí misma observando sus labios carnosos. Y sin más reservas se lanza a devorar mis labios, no puedo llamarlo de otra manera ya que esto es todo menos besar, pero lo más sorprendente que después de salir de mi aturdimiento, rodeo su cuello con mis manos y acaricio su cabello y por fin desaparece ese picor, correspondo de la misma manera, con la misma necesidad, agresividad, salvajismos, pasión y deseo. De repente siento el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, pero no importa que él me haya mordido, seguimos besándonos hasta que la falta de aire se hace necesario.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto al separarnos con voz entrecortada, con las manos de él sosteniendo mi cintura.

-porque lo deseaba desde hace tiempo- me contesta con sinceridad, con esa voz ronca a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

-entonces no pares- le susurro jalándolo hacia a mí por el cuello de la camisa. Y así inicia otra batalla y esta vez soy yo la que muerde sus labios hasta sangrarlos, pero parece que a él no le importa, seguimos hasta que el oxígeno se nos agota.

-por fin lo conseguiste, ganaste- le digo con voz apenas audible, ya que por la cercanía no es necesario alzar la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta sin entender de lo que hablo.

-en unas de nuestras conversaciones te dije que nunca conseguirías nada de mí, mientras estuvieras con otra- le respondo- pero sabes, yo también gane- él tan solo se me queda viendo confundido- sí, yo también gane, porque al igual que tú, yo deseaba esto desde hace tanto tiempo- le confieso, y vuelvo a besarlo pero esta vez de manera más calmada pero sin pausa y él abraza mi cintura. Al separarnos lo observo nuevamente y encuentro en sus ojos un sentimiento desconocido y eso me desconcierta, ya que las únicas miradas que me dedicaba era de rencor, coraje, celos, posesión como si yo fuera de su propiedad.

-prometo que este…- le vuelvo a besar de manera desesperada hasta que nuestros pulmones suplican por oxígeno y al separarnos le susurro- es el último- le digo con voz poco segura y con una fuerza de voluntad desconocida, logro empujarlo para separarlo de mí.

-creo que es lo mejor- me dice metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta.

-si- le respondo y observo un momento más sus ojos antes de empezar a caminar, pero en sus ojos todavía esta ese sentimiento acompañado con las ganas de decir algo, pero no lo dice tal vez sea por no abrir heridas, que equivocadamente cree que se cerraron o simplemente sea por cobardía.

-Pansy- escucho llamarme cuando apenas he dado tres pasos, tan solo me detengo sin voltear a verlo y hago un movimiento de cabeza en señal de que estoy escuchando- adiós- me dice pero en su voz detecto un poco de resignación.

-adiós- le digo, y empiezo a caminar nuevamente.

-Pansy- vuelve hablarme- Te Amo- me dice y yo detengo mi andar inmediatamente, acaso he escuchado bien, él ha dicho las palabras que siempre soñé escuchar, esas que hubieran provocado que yo renunciara a todo, renunciar hasta mi propia vida para entregárselo a él junto con mi alma, renunciar a mi libertad. Me volteo hacia él y confirmo en su mirada que es verdad lo que acaba de decir, que realmente es sincero, y yo siento que todo a mí alrededor ha desaparecido.

-Te Amo- logro decir. Pero después de decir esas palabras caigo de nuevo en mi realidad, una realidad cruel, sin sabor y sin color, él esta con otra y es demasiado tarde para nosotros, tarde para curar heridas provocada por nosotros mismos, porque esa es la razón al estar separados nos hemos hecho demasiado daño mutuamente.

Nos observamos a los ojos, pero sin movernos, y en sus ojos logro ver las ganas de acercarse a mí, esa mismas ganas que tengo yo y que lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no hacerlo. Con una última mirada nos decimos adiós prometiendo que en la próxima vida estaremos juntos, que sabremos luchar por este amor, superando cada obstáculo y que no nos importara lo que los demás piensen, que tan solo pensaremos en nosotros mismos y nuestra felicidad, que no vamos a manchar este sentimiento tan puro con algo tan venenoso como lo es el odio, la venganza, el rencor, la soberbia, el orgullo, la amargura, pero sobre todo el miedo hacer felices.

Pero ahora ambos continuaremos nuestros vida por diferentes caminos, él ya escogió el suyo que es junto con esa pelirroja sin chiste y yo, yo todavía tengo que aprender amar a otra persona que no sea él pero eso no quiere decir que algún día deje de hacerlo, porque el amor de mi vida es y será Harry Potter.


End file.
